Felicidade
by Tmizinha
Summary: Finalmente eles estavam juntos. Mas será que outra coisa poderia fazê-los ainda mais felizes? : Inu/Kag- Continuação do último capítulo. Não UA/Hentai:


_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Não me pertence. Preciso escrever na minha testa para ficar ainda mais dramático?**

**- Essa one-shot é uma continuação do último capítulo. Uma ótima leitura a todos (se é que isso é possível)!**

**oOo**

- Você está certa da decisão que tomou? – Ele perguntou lentamente. Kagome o encarou com um leve sorriso, os olhos piscaram algumas vezes antes de dar um leve suspiro. O hanyou a encarou profundamente, parecendo hesitante. – Você sabe... sua vida, era lá. – Ele engoliu seco com o silêncio da humana.

Há aproximadamente dois meses ela estava ali, com ele e para ele. Kagome havia aperfeiçoado suas técnicas como sacerdotisa, havia aprendido a fabricar algumas poções e melhorou consideravelmente no arque-flexa; ainda mais se possível. Porém, ainda eram um pouco raras as situações em que ficavam verdadeiramente juntos.

O motivo era o treinamento e apenas aquilo, Inuyasha sabia. Mas a dor no coração de tê-la tão perto e tão longe lhe perturbava, e ele odiava se sentir daquela forma.

- Kagome? – Ela sorriu mais uma vez e ele quis, de todo o coração, enforcá-la. – Keh! Responda!- Ela riu alto agora, se apoiando nele com leveza. Ainda era estranha aquela sensação para ela, como se fosse novo. Há muito tempo quisera estar daquela forma com Inuyasha e ficar com ele era algo que... ela nunca imaginou, não daquela forma.

- Claro que eu tenho certeza, Inuyasha. – A voz dela soou como música e ele sorriu aliviado agora. – Pare de se questionar quanto a isso, seu bobo.- Ela apertou o nariz dele e Inuyasha evitou um rosnado baixo. – Eu gosto de você...- Ele passou um de seus braços por trás do corpo dela e a puxou para perto, mantendo-a aquecida.

- Eu fiquei com muito medo...- Ele desabafou. Quando ela levantou o semblante para poder visualizá-lo melhor, notou que o rosto dele estava completamente virado. – Você sabe... o medo de que você não voltasse. Claro que eu acreditei e esperei você, mas aquele mundo parecia bom demais, e você o amava. As coisas que você comia eram melhores e também sua cama era muito gostosa...- Ela sorriu. Normalmente era o que mais fazia.

- Eu também tive medo.- Ela se apoiou ainda um pouco mais nele, deixando-se ser abraçada. – Quando você sumiu, eu quis morrer. Os primeiros dias foram terríveis e então eu pensei que ia passar.- Os olhos dela demonstraram clara tristeza. – Mas não passou. Não passou porque eu queria que você estivesse lá, entende? Não era simplesmente uma necessidade física, porque lá eu nunca precisei de proteção, apenas aqui. Porém sua falta... me fez chorar.- Ela sentiu a mão dele acariciar sua face e então finalmente ela encontrou os orbes dourados.

- A sua também me fez...- Ela deu um beijo tímido em seu rosto e ele se aproximou um pouco. – É horrível admitir isso. – Ele fez uma careta e ela o puxou para perto.

- Seu chorão.- Ele contorceu agora o nariz e ela observou como ele ficava lindo. A luz da lua fez os cabelos dele brilharem um pouco e ela suspirou. As orelhas dele mexeram-se um pouco e ela observou tudo aquilo com fascinação, como se fosse incrível.

- Eu quero te perguntar algo.- Ele a soltou de maneira um pouco abrupta e ela demorou um pouco para se recuperar do choque. Ela o fitou se virando um pouco e cruzando os braços, colocando as mãos dentro das mangas do costumeiro Kimono vermelho.

- O que?- Ela perguntou receosa. Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e então tornou a abraçá-la.

- Nada... não é nada.- Ela o observou extremamente curiosa. Os olhos se cerraram um pouco antes de ela o empurrar.

- Não. Agora você vai falar!- Ela rangeu os dentes se colocando um pouco sobre ele. Não evitou que o dedo ficasse rente a face dele e observou como os orbes dele arregalaram. – Eu odeio quando você faz isso, Inuyasha, e você não vai fazer... não comigo!- Ele apertou a mão dela com leveza.

- Keh! Não é nada, sua humana enxerida!- Ela bateu na mão dele e voltou a ameaçá-lo com o olhar.

- Não fuja! Você disse que ia me perguntar algo e agora eu quero que você me pergunte...- Ela mordeu os lábios lentamente e ele notou que ela estava apreensiva. Demorou um pouco para que ele notasse de forma tão nítida, mas ela estava com medo.

Sua Kagome estava com medo e ele se sentiu profundamente arrependido por aquilo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Ele voltou a se arrumar sentado e lentamente ela arrumou sua postura. Ele olhou dentro dos orbes castanhos e suspirou. – Você não está com frio apenas com essa roupa de sacerdotisa?

- Não, por que?

- Então porque não entramos e então você se veste lá dentro da cabana?- Ela estava prestes a concordar quando seus olhos voltaram a pegar fogo. Ela o bateu com força no braço dessa vez e ele soltou um "hey" assustado.

- Isso não vai funcionar!- Ele engoliu seco. – Você acha que eu sou idiota? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha a observando. Tudo bem, não era tão ruim assim...

Não era tão ruim assim, ele lembrou-se diversas vezes.

- Sabe Sango e Miroku?- Ele perguntou lentamente, o mais devagar que pôde. Ela concordou, achando aquilo o mais estranho possível. – Eles ficam bem mais juntos que a gente. – Deu ombros. – E isso está realmente me irritando. – Ela sorriu por um momento e ele desviou a feição.

_Você sabe que isso não é verdade,Inuyasha seu grande idiota. Por que você não fala a verdade pra ela? _Ele gemeu com o pensamento. Ela o abraçou então, da forma mais terna possível.

- Desculpe.- Ela pediu e ele sorriu, apesar da mentira, - não tão grande, afinal. – Eu tenho treinado bastante, então não consigo tempo pra ficar com você... e sabe Inuyasha, é estranho.- Ele a observou piscar o olho temerosamente.

- E por que seria?- Ele perguntou.

- Porque eu não sei o que você sente por mim...- Ela molhou os lábios. – Eu não sei se o que você sente por mim é maior que pela Kikyou, ou... ou se você olha pra mim e lembra dela, ou se até então sente falta dela.- Ele suspirou e lhe deu um selinho rápido nos lábios.

- Se estou com você, é porque eu quero estar com você, Kagome...- A voz dele ficou alguns tons mais baixa. – Eu nunca estaria com você pensando em outra pessoa... você me esperou, quando estava na escuridão. Você acreditou em mim, você esteve ao meu lado e quando eu te encontrei... você me abraçou e me beijou, como se soubesse que eu sempre estive lá. Como se soubesse da minha dor quando eu te procurei e não consegui te achar.- Ela tremeu um pouco, devido ao vento.

Mas acima de tudo, pelas palavras dele. Inuyasha era normalmente grosso, rude e estúpido. Não que ele quisesse ser assim, mas era. E com ela, era tão diferente de tudo. Era como se ele não tivesse vergonha ou medo dela.

E como ela se sentia bem em seus braços...

- Me beija?- Ela pediu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e ele quase riu da forma inocente de como ela lhe pedira. Sem responder ele a puxou para o meio de suas pernas e alcançou sua boca, massageando seu maxilar. As pernas dela estariam tremendo se ela estivesse em pé, ainda mais quando Inuyasha colocou a língua dentro de sua boca e arranhou um pouco suas costas, em cima da blusa que ela estava. Ele desviou os lábios do dela e deu alguns selinhos, antes de morder o queixo dela e depositar um em seu pescoço.

Kagome cheirava a pureza. Cheirava bem demais e a forma como ela tremia toda a vez que ele arriscava algo novo era excitante. Mas, acima de tudo, o que mais o satisfazia era a maneira como ela se entregava aos seus beijos e como sempre se contentava com eles.

Ela era uma sacerdotisa! Mas era dele e ninguém o impediria de ficar com ela. Não depois de tudo.

Ela sentiu as mãos fortes pegarem em sua cintura e a puxarem para cima em um solavanco. Ela engoliu um grito assustado ao senti-lo a ajustando sobre o seu colo. Piscou os olhos lentamente tentando dizer algo. A face ficou momentaneamente avermelhada e ela quase gaguejou. Inuyasha voltou a tomar seus lábios e a apertar suas costas, no intuito de trazê-la ainda mais para ele.

Kagome não podia negar o como queria senti-lo, vivo. Ela queria o amar, com todas as forças que tinha. Mas existia algo, um medo tão grande e inexplicável que a freava. Inuyasha, por mais que a amasse, poderia rejeitá-la. E era ridículo ela sentir essa dor todas as vezes, mas algumas lembranças pinicavam sua mente e ela novamente se via temerosa.

Mas naquele momento, ele deixou claro que também a queria. Claro que não seria lá, fora da cabana onde todos estavam. Mas ele não parecia estar com vergonha, e ela tomou aquilo com tamanha convicção depois de senti-lo morder seu lábio inferior, o puxar e então sugá-lo com vontade.

- Inuyasha...- Ela deixou escapar por entre os lábios entreabertos e tremeu. Ele sugou seu ouvido com calmaria e ela tremeu ainda mais.

- Está com frio?- Ele sussurrou carinhosamente. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e se agarrou aos ombros dele quando a língua do hanyou voltou a sugá-la ali. Ela sentia-se mais quente que em qualquer outra época, quis lhe dizer. Mas as palavras faltaram, ainda mais quando ela o sentiu se levantar e a puxar junto, logo depois a colocando no chão. – Não importa... vamos para dentro antes que você pegue um resfriado.- Ela tentou voltar para a realidade, mas fora mais difícil que imaginava.

- Se você quiser.- Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer e ele sorriu de volta.

- Eu me preocupo com você, minha Kagome...- Novamente aquela voz baixa e rouca que ela tanto amava. – Não saberia o que fazer se você se resfriasse por minha causa.- Antes que ela pudesse perceber a parte de cima do Kimono dele estava sobre as costas dela.

- Ora Inuyasha, você não precisava me...

- Shiu.- Ele pediu, dando novamente um longo selinho nela. Com ousadia ela colocou a língua para fora, buscando a dele. Não agüentando a tentação, os braços dele a enlaçaram e ela passou as mãos para sua cabeça, alisando os cabelos brancos e então apertando suas orelhas, como ele nunca a havia deixado fazer com tamanha intensidade.

Ele gemeu baixo, com os lábios colados no dela. E então, quando ela abriu os olhos se assustou ao vê-lo com os olhos abertos também.

- Você é a minha maior felicidade.- Ele lhe disse sem pudor, assim que parou de beijá-la. – Eu não sei o que faria sem você...- Ela o abraçou com força, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos.

Durante tanto tempo ela quisera ouvir essas palavras saírem da boca de Inuyasha, e então ele falou aquilo com uma forma tão espontânea que a fazia querer chorar.

- Ei, Kagome! O que eu fiz?- Ele pareceu desesperado e então ela soluçou. – Eu te machuquei?- Ela quis rir com aquilo, mas o choro apenas se prolongou com a preocupação dele. – Hey, Kagome... não me desespere, o que eu disse de errado?- Ela o encarou com um sorriso e limpou as lágrimas.

- Você apenas disse tudo o que podia ser certo, Inu...- Ela voltou a chorar e ele torceu a feição, novamente assustado. – Droga, porque você foi ser tão bom? – E mesmo que ele não conseguisse admitir, quis naquele momento chorar com ela.

**oOo**

As gêmeas pularam no topo da cabeça de Inuyasha e ele pendeu para trás. Gemeu um pouco com o susto e então empurrou uma para frente, enquanto a outra perdia o equilíbrio.

- Homem cachorro!- Sazuke balançou os braços e então praticamente voou em cima dele. Ele se espantou com a agilidade das crianças, já que eram humanas.

- O que eu faço pra me livrar dessas gêmeas?- Ele perguntou com agonia. Shippou riu o mais alto que pôde quando o terceiro filho de Miroku e Sango se aventurou a pular e agarrar o cabelo do hanyou. Seu pescoço praticamente torceu para trás e ele sentiu vontade de matar todas aquelas crianças.

Sango apareceu na porta da cabana, com a mão ligeiramente enfrente a boca. Ela parecia feliz, e de fato o estava... ainda mais quando sentiu o houshi a abraçá-la pelas costas e apoiar o semblante em cima de seu ombro.

- Acabem com ele, crianças!- Inuyasha arregalou os olhos. – Mostrem para ele quem manda aqui!- Miroku continuou as encorajando, e então todas pularam em uníssono.

- É melhor elas pararem, antes que fiquem sem pai!- Ele rosnou irritado. Sango pegou nas mãos do monge e encostou-se completamente nele.

- Parem com isso, meus amores.- A voz dela estava calma. – Mais tarde vocês brincam de matar o homem cachorro.- Inuyasha emburrou completamente com o nome da brincadeira, tentando ignorar que ele sempre era o alvo.

As gêmeas correram em direção a mãe e abriram os bracinhos, a ponto de serem pegas. O mais velho, porém ficou ao lado do hanyou o encarando.

- Vá com sua mãe.- Ele disse tentando não parecer ríspido. A criança apenas apertou seu kimono.

- Quando teremos um amigo cachorro?- Perguntou inocentemente. – Ele vai gostar de brincar conosco.- Certamente que a voz da criança saiu um pouco fanha e estranha. As palavras ainda não se articulavam muito bem, mas Inuyasha entendeu perfeitamente o que ele queria dizer.

Um filho... com Kagome.

Ele respirou fundo tentando tirar essa idéia da cabeça. Essa dúvida estava o assombrando. Será que ela iria querer? Um hanyou, como ele... tendo um filho com uma sacerdotisa tão linda quanto ela?

- Vá logo com a sua mãe. – Ele virou o rosto encarando o entardecer. O menino pareceu não se importar, já que saiu correndo alegremente da direção de Sango.

- Hmmm, um filho com Kagome.- Ele arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir a voz de Shippou atrás de si. – Então quer dizer que terão um filhinho, é?- Ele se virou com rapidez e acertou a cabeça do youkai raposa com força. As lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos e ele engoliu o choro. – Pois saiba que se tiver um, ele vai querer te matar!- Gritou o esmurrando e se transformando em uma bola rosa.

- Suma daqui, pirralho.- Ordenou. – Vai treinar com seus amiguinhos raposas estúpidos.- Shippou riu.

-Eu vou te perturbar, Inuyasha...- A voz irritante do youkai provou o hanyou. – Não adianta querer se livrar de mim!- Ele se levantou e pulou na direção na bola rosa e então Shippou se desviou e Inuyasha voltou para o chão.

- Não me force a te esganar, seu pirralho!

- O que está acontecendo aqui?- Ele se virou ao observar Kagome se aproximando. Ela estava com um cesto nas mãos, com algumas ervas medicinais. Parecia um pouco cansada, mas nada que mudasse a aparência tão linda dela.

- Não está acontecendo nada!- Inuyasha falou apressadamente. Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo quando o sentiu enlaçando seu braço com o dela e a empurrando para trás.

- Hey Kagome!- Shippou se destransformou e correu em sua direção.

- Ignore essa coisa felpuda!- O hanyou rangeu os dentes, empurrando Shippou para trás.

- Eu te odeio, Inuyasha!- Ele proferiu irritado. – Kagome...- Disse com a voz completamente chorosa. Ela soltou-se de Inuyasha e correu até ele, se agachando em sua direção.

- Você se machucou, Shippou?- Lançou um olhar de censura em direção do hanyou e ele agradeceu mentalmente pelo colar não lhe fazer mais efeito. Shippou se agarrou nela e ela o abraçou com calma.

O hanyou piscou os olhos, tentando não ficar ainda mais perturbado com aquela cena maternal.

_Será que ela queria?_

- Não, eu estou bem, sou forte agora!- Ela sorriu e ele se colocou em pé, fazendo um movimento. – Ele só está furioso comigo com medo de que eu conte que o filho de Sango quer que ele tenha um com você...-

- Miroku comigo?- Inuyasha levantou os braços puxando a respiração o mais forte que pôde.

- Não, com Inuyasha.- E então todo o sangue que ela tinha em seu corpo subiu até a sua face, a tingindo de vermelho. Com calma se virou e encontrou Inuyasha, completamente desconcertado. Ele queria dizer algo, mas as palavras não saiam de forma alguma. Ele parecia em pânico.

- Bom Shippou, isso é complicado e...

- Keh!- Inuyasha se virou, cruzando os braços. – Mande esse youkai raposa calar a boca.- Começou a andar em direção a cabana e Kagome baixou os olhos com tristeza. De fato, aquela era a primeira vez que se entristecia desde que voltara. Shippou abraçou a perna dela assim que ela se levantou.

- Desculpe Kagome..- Ele pediu com a voz tremendo, completamente arrependido.

- Não se preocupe, não foi sua culpa. Eu estou bem.- Ela forçou um sorriso amarelo e passou a mão por sobre a cabeça do youkai raposa, que assentiu.

Era claro que ele não iria dizer que queria algo desse gênero com ela. Talvez o amor dele existisse, mas não fosse tão forte para que constituíssem uma família.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas teimarem em sair de seus olhos e ela soluçou baixo assim que se viu longe de Shipoou. Abaixou-se perto de um rio e observou as ervas medicinais, tentando se distrair.

Por que ele havia falado daquela forma? Por que havia sido tão... estúpido? Ela colocou as mãos nos olhos e abaixou completamente o semblante em direção a água.

Sentiu uma mão pesar em seu ombro e se virou, limpando rapidamente as lágrimas.

- Me desculpe.- Ela se surpreendeu com a velocidade do hanyou. – Eu sei que está chorando por minha causa, droga! Eu prometi a mim mesmo que nunca mais faria isso!- Ele rangeu os dentes e se sentou ao seu lado. –Eu disse algo que te... feriu?- Ela negou a cabeça veemente.

- Eu estava pensando em algumas coisas, apenas...- Ele apertou a mão dela com a sua e suspirou.

- Diga a verdade, Kagome. – Ela lambeu os olhos. – Antigamente eu te via chorar e não falava com você, porque sabia que não conseguiria. Eu sou um fraco, e naquela época eu fingia que não era por minha causa.- Ele a encarou. – Agora me deixe ser sincero comigo mesmo.- Ela concordou, um pouco mais leve.

- Tudo bem Inuyasha, eu não quis fazer essa cena.- Ela sorriu tristemente e ele sentiu seu coração derreter. – Não é nada demais...

- Se não fosse, você não estaria chorando.- Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele estava afiado. – Vamos, fale logo.- A curvatura de sua sobrancelha se acentuou ainda mais. – É por causa... da forma com que falei?- Ela suspirou pesadamente e ele soube naquele exato momento que era por causa daquilo.

- Esqueça Inu, já disse que não foi nada.- Ele a abraçou num movimento rápido, antes que ela pudesse se esquivar. Acariciou os cabelos dela e então cheirou seu pescoço.

- Eu quero... ter um filho com você. E era isso que eu queria dizer ontem. - Ele desabafou com toda a força que tinha. Quando sentiu que ela queria se livrar do abraço a apertou ainda mais. Não saberia como encará-la, ainda mais se ela lhe dissesse não. Apertou os lábios com força, esperando pela resposta dela.

Mas apenas ouviu a sua leve respiração e então o corpo dela relaxar contra o seu.

- E porque... disse aquilo?- Ela finalmente pronunciou. Ele soltou todo o ar em seus pulmões.

- Eu não sabia como reagir.- Confessou. – Eu não sei se é isso que você quer, não sei se confia em mim a esse ponto ou se... gosta de mim dessa forma.- Ela comprimiu os lábios, tentando não chorar. – Droga Kagome, é realmente difícil pra mim te pedir isso!- Ela apertou os braços dele com calma. Já estava um pouco escuro agora e então com leveza ela se afastou.

- Deixe-me te olhar, Inuyasha...- Com completa relutância ele virou os olhos na direção dos dela, pensando encontrar olhos repressores. Mas apenas viu um olhar repleto de ternura, e soube ele que era amor. Com a mão pequena ela alisou o rosto dele e sorriu.

- Você realmente acha que eu te negaria isso? Acha realmente que depois de tudo o que eu fiz e esperei de você, eu não iria querer ter um filho seu?- Ela ficou corada rapidamente, mas não desviou os olhos dos dele. – Eu não _gosto_ de você, Inuyasha, senão eu não teria voltado. Eu _amo_ você, quer prova maior que isso?- Ele pegou a mão dela e levou até os lábios, a beijando.

- Pra ser sincero, eu não sabia o que faria se você me dissesse não. – Ele tentou desviar novamente o olhar, mas ela o seguiu. – Droga Kagome, dá pra parar de me olhar?- Ela abaixou a cabeça levemente.

- Oh! Desculpe...

- Pare de falar assim!- Ele apertou os próprios cabelos com angustia. – Ah Kagome...- Ele apertou o rosto dela e aproximou-se dela. – Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, droga...

- Então me leve pra longe de tudo isso.- Ela fora direta e ele sentiu o impacto de suas palavras. – Longe de todo mundo, menos de você...

**oOo**

Ela tremeu ao entrar na cabana. Inuyasha havia dito que sempre ia pra lá quando ela estava longe no ano que se passara e então ela observou maravilhada todo o seu interior.

Claro que não era enorme. Mas era aconchegante e longe o suficiente de todos, de forma que ninguém os atrapalhasse. Observou o futon estendido no chão e notou que era mais aconchegante que imaginara. Antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sentiu os braços de Inuyasha a enlaçarem pelas costas e ele empurrar o cabelo para o lado, beijando e sugando sua nuca.

Ela gemeu de surpresa e sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Ele apertou as pernas dela de forma com que ela se curvasse um pouco. Ela se apoiou em uma espécie de "grade" e ele a prensou ali, com calamidade.

A virou então, de forma a encarar seus olhos. Quando ela ameaçou dizer algo a ele, seu dedo cobriu a boca da humana, que se calou momentaneamente.

- Antes de mais nada, eu quero que me pare se você achar que deve.- Ela concordou o observando. – Se eu estiver te machucando, por Kami! Me diga o que você quer que eu faça...- Ela novamente concordou, notando que ele não havia tirado ainda seu dedo de lá. – Não se sinta obrigada a nada... eu te peço isso.- Com lentidão desceu sua mão e a viu sorrir tímida.

- Eu sei o que eu quero Inuyasha, mas sim... eu faço isso se quiser.- Abriu um longo sorriso e ele se apoiou nela.

A pegando com o máximo de carinho que pôde, ele a levou até o futon e a colocou deitada, da forma com que melhor tivesse acesso. Ela se viu sozinha e levantou os braços, para que ele se juntasse a ela. Completamente avermelhado diante da circunstância, ele apenas tirou a parte de cima do Kimono ficando com a blusa branca de baixo, e então se abaixou sobre ela.

Quando sentiu as mãos o puxarem afobadas para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado, ele se afastou um pouco. Desceu o rosto até o dela e começou a beijá-la, com todo o amor que podia passar para ela naquele momento.

Kagome estava desconcertada, ele sabia. O beijo dela estava um pouco incerto e então ele aumentou a intensidade do beijo. As mãos passaram para a blusa dela e então ele a puxou para cima, de forma que saísse de dentro da saia vermelha. Kagome virou o rosto mordendo o lábio e ele a observou.

Não havia oferecido nenhuma forma de resistência e ele quase pulou no teto de felicidade ao registrar aquilo.

- Posso te tocar?- Ele perguntou rente ao seu ouvido e ouviu um baixo "unhum" da parte dela. Com um movimento lento ele passou uma de suas mãos para a barriga dela e então com o gesto observou como a blusa subiu. Colocou agora a outra mão e as duas massagearam sua cintura. Ela arqueou todo o corpo para cima, como se quisesse a todo custo que ele a tocasse.

Parecia ousada. E ele sorriu com aquilo.

- Me esquente.- Ela pediu, não o encarando. – É ruim ficar aqui embaixo sem você.- Ele baixou o rosto novamente e lhe deu um selinho.

- Logo.- Foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer. E ela gemeu apenas com a voz dele, tão rouca quanto poderia estar. As mãos então trilharam um caminho incerto até os seios dela e ele os apertou. Notou que era macios e que quase pulavam por cima do "top" que ela usava e aquela visão o excitou mais que ele poderia agüentar.

Ela estava com o rosto virado para o lado, com os olhos completamente fechados e os lábios entreabertos. Ele sabia, tanto pela reação quanto pelo cheiro que ela o queria também. Mas se controlou, apenas a massageando ali do jeito que descobrira que ela gostava.

Ela nunca se sentiu tão certa de fazer aquele convite ousado.

Com toda a coragem que teve ela abriu os olhos e o encarou. Inuyasha era lindo, mas havia se superado naquele momento. Ele lambeu os lábios a observando completamente e ela abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse sobre ele.

- Oh, Inuyasha.- Não sabia expressar o como era bom se sentir tão próxima. Os corpos estavam completamente perto, de uma forma que ela nunca ficara com ninguém. Ele se baixou sobre o seio esquerdo e o beijo, tirando uma de suas mãos. Ela estremeu completamente e ele sorriu, rasgando o lado do seu top e o tirando dali. Ela abriu a boca para insultá-lo, mas perdeu completamente a voz quando notou os próprios seios livres, tão próximos de seu hanyou.

Ela avermelhou-se de novo então, quase se esquecendo do calor daquele momento. Antes que ela tivesse qualquer reação ele subiu a blusa dela e a tirou e então sugou um de seus seios, fazendo uma sucção um pouco forte. Ela gemeu alto e entrelaçou ele com as pernas. As pontas de seus seios eram rosadas e estavam rijas. Inuyasha quis gozar, literalmente, com a visão daquela doçura de jovem embaixo de seu corpo.

E ah! Como ela se movia...

- Mais...- Ele pôde ouvi-la delirar. Sem qualquer pensamento repressivo ela apertou as orelhas dele e o puxou para bem perto de seu corpo branco. Ele sentiu a forma com que ela levantou os quadris impensadamente e já se imaginou dentro daquele corpo quente.

- Seu cheiro é tão delicioso...- Ele sussurrou e então mordeu o outro seio, o rodeando sem mordidas. – Eu nem sequer imaginei algo tão real assim...- Ela gemeu e as pontas dos dedos dele percorreram a cintura dela novamente e pararam na saia. Se levantou um pouco de cima dela e observou o como o corpo todo dela se arrepiou. Ela o fitou e ele notou que nunca esqueceria como os olhos dela estavam cheios de paixão naquele momento.

Um pouco desconcertado ele abriu a saia comprida do jeito que pode e então a baixou um pouco.

- Onde conseguiu?- Ela piscou os olhos com força, não entendendo o que ele havia dito. – A saia...- Ela pareceu desnorteada e ele sorriu de forma pervertida.

- Kaede-Sama me deu, para quando eu não quisesse usar a calça...- Ela jogou a cabeça para trás quando em um golpe só ele a livrou da vestimenta. Observou a calcinha dela ensopada e mordeu os lábios. Sentiu as garras automaticamente friccionarem, mas não soube dizer exatamente por que.

Ela abriu os braços com timidez, esperando que ele a cobrisse, porém ele estava inebriado. O corpo ela era esguio e branco e acima de tudo... intocado. Ninguém havia a visto daquela forma e ele sabia daquilo. Os seios balançaram levemente quando ela abriu um pouco mais os braços convidativa.

Mas ele não foi.

Suas mãos centraram-se na calcinha dela e por mais que ele soubesse que podia adiar a vergonha dela, ele não o fez. A puxou pelas pernas bonitas dela e a jogou em um canto, a tendo ali na sua frente, completamente nua.

Notou o como ela tinha poucos pelos em toda a extensão de seu corpo, e como ele cheirava de forma enlouquecedora. Suas pernas haviam se fechado um pouco, mas não completamente.

_Ela confiava nele._

- Por Kami, Kagome... me segure.- Ele pediu fechando os olhos e lambendo os lábios. Ela se sentou e o puxou para si, completamente excitada. – Eu pedi pra me ajudar...- Ele sussurrou rouco e sentiu os dedos curiosos dela abrindo sua camisa. A ajudou então e foi a vez dele estremecer quando os dedos macios tocaram sua pele enquanto ela o despia.

Sem ao menos o contemplá-lo por inteiro a boca dela abocanhou o seio masculinho e o sugou também. Ele gemeu gutural apertando os cabelos macios e ela mordeu ali, tateando a corda que segurava a calça dele.

Com sorte, conseguira a tirar sozinha sem o auxilio do meio-youkai. Com toda a força que reuniu abaixou a parte de baixo do quimono dele e então ele se moveu um pouco e se livrou dela por inteiro.

Sem pensar ele a empurrou deitada com ele completamente sobre ela. Kagome sentiu a ponta do membro do hanyou tocar sua feminilidade e engoliu um gemido totalmente estrangulado. Ele estava tão próximo e ela tão quente...

- Inuyasha, mmm. – Ele sorriu a beijando com luxúria dessa vez e ela arranhou as costas dele, sentindo o corpo masculino se curvar, de forma com que o peitoral dele se juntasse completamente com os seios dela. – Não me faça esperar mais...- Ela pediu quase sem voz e ele voltou a tomar seus lábios, massageando sua face e permitindo que seu sexo esbarrasse com o dela, mesmo que não encontrando sua entrada.

Ela apertou seus braços e afundou as unhas o mais fundo que pôde e ele gemeu. Encontrou os olhos dourados e o viu sorrir.

A mão dele apertou o seio dela e ele se levantou um pouco. A mesma mão desceu pela barriga magra dela e encontrou seu sexo. Ela ficou sem ar de uma maneira tão forte que ela não soube ao menos controlar aquilo. Mordeu os lábios com força quando ele massageou seu clitóris já tão inchado e imaginou que ninguém nunca a fizera se sentir daquela forma.

Ela abriu as pernas impensadamente, o máximo que pôde. Ela o apertou e mordeu seu ombro e então ele penetrou um dedo comprido dentro dela e ela se arqueou contra a mão dele instintivamente. A outra mão apertou o outro seio dela e massageou a rodela rija.

- O meu deus!- Ela gemeu, tomando fôlego. – Como você é bom, Inuyasha, meu deus...- Ele mordeu o queixo dela e aumentou a velocidade em que a penetrava com o dedo. Ela imaginou que nada a faria se sentir mais repleta e foi então que sentiu a língua molhada e fria dele bater contra seu clirótis. – Oh!- Ela soltou fundo de sua garganta, se perguntando quando foi que ele descera ali.

Sugou a feminilidade dela, saboreando o gosto inocente que brotava dela. Sua abertura estava mais larga e então ele arriscou um segundo dedo. Ela apertou com ainda mais força as orelhas dele, com medo de as machucar. Ele gemeu e mordeu os lábios de seu sexo, sentindo o seu próprio latejar.

Ela se sentiu toda molhada e não sabia dizer se era da boca do hanyou ou de si própria. Sabia que a essência vazava de forma incontrolada e que não conseguia ao menos se envergonhar daquilo. Inuyasha parecia realmente gostar de sugá-la e ela quis vê-lo também, mas não conseguiu.

- Deixe-me te tocar...- Ela pediu da forma que conseguira. Ele balançou negativamente a cabeça e tirando os dedos deixou que a língua dele a penetrasse. Ela se sentiu no céu, mas foi apenas no momento em que o lábio dele se prendeu completamente em seu ponto inchado que ela chegou nele.

Sentiu a visão clarear e o coração bater de forma acelerada. O corpo já tinha algumas pequenas gotículas de suor e ela perdeu o fôlego. Sua perna tremia incondicionalmente, mas Inuyasha continuava ali, beijando o ponto cansado dela. E ela, por sua vez, acalmou os carinhos em seu cabelo, deixando ali brotar apenas uma pequena massagem.

Ele se soltou dela e subiu novamente sobre seu corpo. Forçou que ela o encarasse e ela estava sorrindo, o que fez com que o ego dele subisse completamente.

- Você está bem?- Ele perguntou calmamente e beijou seu rosto.

- Melhor impossível...-Ela murmurou e então notou o como as pupilas dele dilataram completamente quando ela o tocou. Inuyasha gemeu tão alto que ela até se assustou um pouco, mas depois sorriu deliberadamente. Ele se levantou um pouco e fechou os olhos. As mãos estavam fechadas e ela se assustou um pouco.

Ele era grande. Grande e grosso. O suficiente para que ela quase pulasse para trás.

_Quase._

Com um sorriso malicioso ela experimentou tocar sua ponta e sentiu o como ela estava molhada. Com um sorriso de criança ela espalhou todo aquele caldo pela extensão de sua cabeça e notou o como a respiração dele falhava.

- Pare com isso!- Ele ordenou. Ela não se sentiu reprimida, pelo contrário, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais.

- Não...- Mordeu os lábios quando ele a encarou um pouco irritado e então notou os olhos dele fecharem-se novamente em êxtase.

A mão dele apertou a dela em desespero.

- Eu não vou agüentar...

- Eu não quero que agüente...

- Mas eu quero.- Ela o empurrou e ele se assustou verdadeiramente quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra o chão. Viu Kagome deitar-se ao seu lado e apanhar seu membro pela base e observá-lo. Todo o corpo dele falhou naquele momento, inclusive seu coração.

O corpo dela estava iluminado apenas pelo lampião e mesmo assim ele nunca a tinha visto tão nitidamente. Afundou o corpo contra o chão quando o movimento dela pegou velocidade e ele fez questão de gemer quando ela raspou a unha sobre seu escroto.

Ela então se curvou e o beijou. Naquele momento Inuyasha passou a mão sobre a sua própria barriga e apertou a cintura dela. Desceu a mão por sobre a barriga lisa e encontrou novamente seu sexo molhado. Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Inuyasha, é a minha vez...- Ele sorriu e penetrou um dedo nela sem aviso, notando como o corpo dela se movia bem, mesmo que de lado. Ele tirou cuidadosamente a mão dela de si e a empurrou no chão como de início. Cobriu o corpo dela sem nenhum tipo de cautela e posicionou seu membro na entrada do sexo de Kagome.

Ela o encarou com receio e ele sorriu. A língua dela entrou na boca convidativa dela e Kagome sorriu, sentindo novamente a proximidade tão excitante dos corpos.

- Eu também te amo.- Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela consentiu.

- Não precisava me dizer isso...- Ela sorriu para ele de forma tão inocente que ele quis chorar, mas se conteve. Mordeu o lábio inferior dela e suspirou.

- Tem certeza que quer isso?- Ela massageou suas orelhas e notou a forma com que ele segurou o gemido alto. Deu um selinho molhado nele e subiu até onde estavam suas mãos, mordendo uma de suas orelhas.

- Absoluta...- E foi aí que seu corpo pendeu para trás ao sentir ele a invadindo. Ela travou os dentes e virou o rosto. Inuyasha mordeu a base do pescoço dela, fazendo carinho em sua cintura e entrando um pouco mais nela.

- Como você é quente...- Ele sussurrou. – Quente, apertada... como você é boa.- Ela quase delirou naquele momento, fechando-se completamente no membro dele. Inuyasha gemeu e a abraçou.

- Pode continuar...- Ela disse a fim de encorajá-lo e ele concordou, cheirando os cabelos dela. Com cautela ele a penetrou o mais fundo que pôde e sentiu quando a base bateu contra ela. Os olhos dela marejaram e ela tentou se concentrar, de forma a deixar o corpo um pouco mais relaxado. Inuyasha apertou o cabelo dela e beijou todo o seu rosto.

- Minha, minha, minha...- Repetiu inúmeras vezes, a cada intervalo que dava entre os beijos. – Apenas minha....- Ela sorriu quando ele tirou lentamente seu pênis de dentro dela e o penetrou novamente, com a mesma calma que antes. Ela ainda sentia dor, mas agora sentia apenas o desconforto com ênfase.

- Sua...- Ele gemeu agora ao notar aquilo sair dos lábios dela. – Toda sua...

- Oh Kagome!- Ele empurrou o quadril involuntariamente contra o corpo dela e ela gemeu pela primeira vez de prazer. – Não fale assim, droga! Oh, por Kami!- Novamente se empurrou contra ela e ela voltou a gemer.

Sem esperar por um pedido ele aumentou o ritmo e se levantou um pouco de cima dela, observando o movimento tão perfeito e sincronizado de seus seios. Ela apertou os braços dele e curvou o pescoço ainda mais para trás. Ele observou algumas partes do corpo dela ainda avermelhadas por causa dos chupões dele e sentiu orgulho de tê-la marcado.

Ele, tampouco ela, se importavam pelo fato de ela ser uma sacerdotisa.

- Oh, oh!- Ela empurrou agora o seu quadril contra o dele, e Inuyasha a ajudou apertando o mesmo e empurrando contra ele. Ela conseguiu manter um ritmo e naquele momento estava inebriada. O membro dele era tão grande que a completava inteira e aquilo fazia tão bem a ela que ela não sabia o quanto podia esperar.

Um dedo dele desceu até seu clitóris e o massageou, e quando ela gritou de prazer ele novamente desceu e empurrou-se o mais forte que pôde dentro do corpo pequeno e frágil dela.

- Por que você não vem pra mim?- Ela perguntou ousadamente e sorriu, ainda como boneca. Inuyasha beijou o rosto dela com força.

- Eu quero mais de você, minha linda...- Ele sussurrou. – Você está sendo uma ótima garota, sabia?- Ela gemeu com as palavras dele e se agarrou ao corpo tão malhado e perfeito.

Com efeito, sentiu toda a vez que ele batia contra o clitóris molhado e frágil e então sem mais especulações ela se deixou flutuar mais uma vez. Quando suas paredes se fecharam em torno do membro de Inuyasha ele não agüentou, e finalmente pôde soltar todo o seu líquido dentro dela, a abraçando.

- Kagome, Kagome.... – Murmurou de maneira quase febril. – Como eu te amo!- Ela sorriu, completamente esgotada e sentiu as últimas vibrações do corpo dele antes que ele saísse de dentro dela.

- Não mais que eu...- Ela conseguiu responder. Sentiu quando ele apanhou a parte de cima de seu Kimono (que até então havia sido esquecida do lado de ambos) e a cobriu com delicadeza. Deu um selinho nela e a encarou.

- Você não só me faz feliz... – Ela o encarou confusa. – Você é simplesmente a minha felicidade.- E então ela sorriu e sentiu as pálpebras fecharem.

Literalmente ela acabou dormindo nos braços de Inuyasha...

Seu amigo, amor e amante.

**oOo**

- Onde vocês estavam?- Sango pareceu alarmada, correndo até o casal, que vinha abraçado em direção a cabana. As gêmeas apenas ao notar Inuyasha já correram ao seu encontro e agarraram suas pernas, tentando o escalar.

Kagome sorriu ao observar como as crianças amavam o hanyou, mesmo que o atormentassem tanto. Miroku pareceu extremamente curioso, mas Kaede não fez menção de nada e apenas se deixou afastar com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Kagome, você voltou!- Shippou correu em sua direção e pulou nela. – Achei que tinha magoado vocês e que nunca mais vocês voltariam!- Ela sorriu ao observar que ele esforçava-se muito para não chorar e ainda mais para não pular em cima de Inuyasha. Com calma ela o abraçou e o colocou no chão, fazendo um leve carinho em sua cabeça.

- Você fez bem Shippou. – Ele respirou fundo e concordou.

- Concordo com ela, coisa felpuda.- Ele fechou o semblante observando o sorriso convencido de Inuyasha. – Acho que você finalmente serviu pra algo!

- Inuyasha!- Kagome repreendeu, mas ele apenas sorriu.

- Do que ele está falando, Kagome?- Perguntou Shippou um pouco atormentado.

- Do filho que vamos ter.- Ele disse simplesmente a abraçando. Miroku e Sango não evitaram sorrir da forma desconcertada que Kagome os encarou.

- Bom, eu acho que...

- E ele será bem mais bonito e menos felpudo que você, pirralho!- Shippou mostrou a língua e Kagome sorriu, um pouco menos tímida. Ela então virou-se para inuyasha e lhe deu um longo selinho, o abraçando com força.

- Finalmente você fez alguma coisa certa...- Disse Miroku.

- É, finalmente você fez alguma coisa certa.- Concordou Sango, disfarçando o sorriso de completa felicidade pelos dois.

Mas Kagome não escondeu a felicidade que sentia...

E muito menos Inuyasha, que podia agora finalmente se acalmar e dizer...

Que de fato, ele não tinha mais medo algum de que Kagome não tivesse certeza do que sentia. Afinal, ela tinha.

E ele também.

**oOo**

**Bom, eu não tenho muito que dizer! Esse foi uma "continuação" do "fim" do último capítulo de Inuyasha, que algumas pessoas tiveram a coragem de me pedir ( Afinal, eu poderia estragar COMPLETAMENTE a história!).**

**Mas bom, atendendo a pedidos aqui está! =D **

**Espero que todos que leram tenham gostado, principalmente as minhas leitoras que me pediram esse favor, que foi ótimo de atender!**

**Me perdoem os erros de português, mas minha beta me mataria se eu mandasse ela corrigir uma fanfic a 1 hora e meia da manhã! HAUHUHUHAUHEUAA.**

**Um grande beijo e até a próxima one-shot/fanfic/continuação. Afinal, tenho que aproveitar que minhas primeiras provas acabaram.**

**Senão eu não termino meus projetos nunca!**

**Obs: Eu já disse que odeio fazer finais, então não me sacrifiquem por esse fim chulo. E se possível, nem pela fanfic extremamente romântica ou qualquer outro erro que venham a notar... que afinal, são muitos!**


End file.
